Once More With Feeling
by cordiebear95
Summary: After their one night of bliss Hook and the other inhabitants of StoryBrooke are whisked back to the Enchanted Forest, Leaving Henry and Emma in the mortal world with new memories in replace of old ones. Now 10 year later Hook finds his way back to them, only to find a surprise waiting for him in return. Can Emma help break the curse put on StoryBrooke again.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The townsfolk of StoryBrooke stood at the town line, saying their goodbyes. As Henry ran over to Regina, Hook stopped infront of her.

"As god is my witness Swan, i will find you again." He whispered to her.

"I know you will." she replied taking him in her arms.

They stayed like that for a moment before Hook broke the silents.

"Not a day will go by that i will not think of you." He told her as they pulled away from each other.

"Good." Emma replied, stepping around him and heading over to Regina.

"You ready?" Regina asked her, still having her arms wrapped around Henry.

"As ready as I'll ever be. How about you kid?"

Henry nodded then raised his head to Regina, "Will i remember you?"

She shook her head no, "Its the price i have to pay, to loose the thing i love most. But, don't worry, i will give you memories of a life filled with love, and excitment."

"So all of this will be gone." Emma stated.

"The moment you drive over the town line." Regina replied.

"ITS HERE." Leroy yelled running up to them, "Its just over that hill.

"Aye beleive thats your cue Swan." Hook said as he opened her car door, "Time to go."

Emma turned and looked at all the faces in the crown, her eyes finally falling on her parents standing to the side.

"Goodbye" She trialed off as she got into her car, and Hook closed her door. Henry got in beside her, and took her hand in his.

"Bye Swan."

Emma started the car just as thunder cracked over head, and slowly began her journey over the town line.

And just like that a wave of magic took hold and Emma and Henry forgot everything they had once known.

Memories of giving Henry up were now replaced with memories of holding him for the first time, along with countless others of him walking and riding a bike.

And the townfolk of StoryBrooke were washed away by a cloud of Purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_**April, 27th 2024**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Mama gave me you today. She said that i was to record my life in you. I guess i should start from the beginning. My Name is Charlotte Marie Swan and i was born 10 years ago, to the day. (Happy birthday to me). I have little brown curly hair and deep blue eyes.**_

_**Mama says i look like my father, and have his sarcasm too. What ever that means. For as long as i can remember it has always been just my mama and brother Henry. My father died when i was still in mama's tummy so i never really knew him.**_

_**I mean i see his pictures all the time, but that's it nothing else. I will never be like all the other girls at school who's father's pick them up from school and take them out for ice cream. But, I'm okay with that.**_

_**We live in New York in a small flat on the upper east side. Mama says its conventient for her work cause a lot of the "Scumbags" (mama says i cant say the word, but i guess i can write it in here cause no one but me will read this) she has to go after live around here. She's a bonds agent.**_

_**Anyways i go to Robert Lee Elementary School, where i am in grade 4. Although sometimes i wish i was home schooled. No one at school really understands me, they all think i am kinda weird. I can't help it, i guess its just the way i am. Most of the time I'm by my self, or on the rare occasion sitting in the chair out front of the principal's office waiting to get called in because I'm in trouble. This last time i was there was because of Anne Marie Roosevelt. She called me a "freak" and i took some scissors and cut off her ponytail. Mama was not happy to get another call from the school saying i was suspended again.**_

_**I know mama does not say it, but i know she wishes i was like all the other kids, and that i would not get into trouble as much, but i can't help it. I act on what i feel.**_

"Charlotte Marie Swan! You come here now." Emma called through the house.

Charlotte rolled off her bed and walked out of her bed room, and found her mother in the kitchen.

"Yes?"

Emma pointed to the ground, to a trail of muddy shoe prints leading to Charlotte's shoes by the balcony door, "If i have told you once i have told you a thousand times Char don't walk in the house with your shoes on."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I don't want to hear a sorry Charlotte, i want to come home from work to a clean floor. I just washed it last night." Emma said putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I would like you to clean this up then get ready for dinner."

Charlotte nodded then turned to go get the mop and bucket, passing by her older brother on the way.

"Walked on the floor with your shoes on again?" Henry asked.

"Shut -"

"Charlotte." Emma said from her place at the fridge.

Charlotte stuck her tongue out at her brother and continued on her way. As she got to the cleaning closet a knock sounded from the front door.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Charlotte hollared and raced to the door, doing anything to delay her punishment.

She pulled open the door to reveal a man with dark brown hair.

"Hello." Charlotte said, "can i help you?"

"Hi my name is Killian. I'm looking for Emma Swan. Does she live here?" he asked.

Charlotte nodded.

"Can i speech to her?" Killian asked.

Charlotte turned her head, "MAMA, SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

Footsteps sounded from down the hall as Emma approached the door, "Charlotte enouph with the yelling. Go and clean up your mess."

Charlotte groaned and ran down the hall and around the corner.

Emma turned to the man at the door, "Can i help you?"

"Swan? You look... Wow. Time sure has been good to you love." Killian stated running a hand though his already tussled hair.

"I'm sorry do i know you?" Emma asked confused.

"You will once you drink this love." He said holding out a small vile.

Emma backed into the apartment, "I'm sorry but i don't know you, and would never drink something from a total stranger."

"Emma Swan, deep down in that stuborn head of yours there must be a small part of you that remembers who i am."

"I'm sorry no."

"Do you trust me?" Killain asked

Emma's head snapped at him, "what?"

"I asked if you trusted me?"

"Only Henry ever says that to me." Emma thought, "Where did you hear that.?

"Henry said the same thing to you 12 years ago when he brought you to StoryBrooke. Now i am asking you to drink this Swan. Your parents need you help."

"Listen i don't know who you think you are, but you need to leave." Emma said as she tried to close the door.

Hook put his foot infront of the door before it could close all the way, "I hate to do this the hard way love. But you leave me no other choice.

Hook uncorked the veil and grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her to his chest, in one swift motion he brought the veil to her lips and poured it down her throat.

Emma yelped and pushed off of Hook's chest and punched him in the face.

Hook fell back into the hallway wall.

Suddently Emma froze in place, she was there physically, but her eyes showed that she was a million miles away, until she shook her head, and cocked it to the side staring straight at him.

"Killian..."

"Swan is that you?" Hook asked taking a step towards her.

"I remember... the curse. How are you here?" She asked.

"It happened again love, someone cast the curse. Only this time we can remember everything. Well except the last 10 years love. Last thing i remember is seeing you cross the town line. Then i woke up in my room above Granny's." Hook stated touching her arm, "God you don't know how good it feels to touch you agian."

"Mama?" came Charlotte's voice from the doorway.

Hook turned to look at the girl, "Well hello love, and who might you be?"

"Charlotte. Why are you touching my mother?"

Hook turned to Emma, "She sure is a pretty one. The lad who fathered her must be proud."

"I don't have a papa." Charlotte said coming to stand next to Hook.

Hook smile turned to confused as he looked more closely at the little girl before him. Something seemed familiar. Of course she would look like Emma, but there was something else.

Then his eyes came to rest on hers. A deep blue just like his. Hook looked up at Emma then back to Charlotte.

"Say Charlotte, i could really use some water, mind fetching me a glass?" he asked.

"Okay." Charlotte replied and ran back into the apartment.

Hook got up, and turned to Emma, "Who is the Lass's father Emma."

"I use to think that he was a firefighter named Daniel who walked out on me when i told him i was pregnant. Although i told Charlotte he died because i didn't want her to feel it was her fault. But, now i-" Emma trialed off.

"How old is she?"

"10, she turned 10 today." Emma stated.

"She's mine isn't she." Killian asked

Emma nodded and a tear fell down her cheek.

Killian raised his hand to wipe her face, "Don't cry Swan. I should have been here for the both of you."

"You couldn't have known." Emma replied.

"I still should have fought to get back here to you. You had to do it all alone agian."

"Well not totally alone, Henry was a big help."

Hook smiled, "I'm glad he was here for you. Speaking of the lad where is he." Hook said pulling another veil out of his pocket.

Doing his homework. He's in College now." Emma said going into the apartment. "Come on in."

Hook followed Emma in and they headed to the kitchen.

Hook looked along the walls to see pictures of Henry and Charlotte growing up, until his eyes landed on one of Emma round with child. His child. She was standing infront of the fountain in central park holding a piece of paper that read "It's a girl!"

They continued on their way to the kitchen, passing by Henry's room on the way.

"Hey kid, wants some Hot Coca?" Emma asked.

"sure mom." Henry said without looking up from his book, "not forget..."

"The cinnamon." Emma laughed, "I know kid."

They found Charlotte in the kitchen, standing on the counter trying to reach a glass.

"Charlotte Marie Swan! Get off the counter!"

"sorry mama." Charlotte replied getting off the counter

Emma went about making hot coca and when she was done she had four steaming cups in front of her, "Here give the veil to me."

Hook passed it over and Emma poured it into one of the mugs.

As if on cue, Henry poked his head into the kitchen, "Boy that smells good."

Emma extended the mug in her hand out to him, and he took a long swig.

The mug dropped out of Henry's hand, and crashed to the floor, sending coca and glass flying around the room. Charlotte let out a yelp as a slash hit her leg.

"MAMAAAAA! Henry hurt me." she cried.

Henry snapped out of his frozen state and turned his head to Emma and Hook.

"Mom." Henry said as a smile spread across his face.


End file.
